Backspace
by Ilyasviel16
Summary: For now, he would be content. After all, he already had Kyoya. Not to mention he could always press backspace. 1827


**A/n:** Hi, dear reader! :D I just wanted to insert here that for **bluecloudyrain** who requested a sequel to 'It's Better Not to Ask', I'm working on it. I've got the plot fixed and all, but, the problem was, I couldn't finish the thing near the end because my parents were watching me while I wrote. My dad isn't really that open-minded (gah! Anyone out there has parents like this?) and thus, doesn't support yaoi. Not to mention I'm only _twelve_, meaning I'm not supposed to writing these things yet. Uh, yeah. And, I still have no idea on what the title should be. D:

Share: Been reading some of the reviews I got for some stories and I think an itty-bitty small nerve snapped at a certain someone. Mm. Senpai, you're impossible to please sometimes. D:

**Title:** Backspace  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> 1827**  
>Rating:<strong> K/K+?**  
>Warning(s):<strong> Intended OOC, really short one-shot, shonen-ai.**  
>Word Count: <strong>812. Pretty short, compared to my other KHR one-shots.

* * *

><p>"<em>People don't build walls to keep other people out.<br>They do to see who cares enough to break those walls down."_

* * *

><p>A lone brunette of mere 16 sat on his bed, a bright orange laptop straddling his thighs. He was chatting with one of his best friends, the famed raven-haired head prefect of Nami-Middle, Hibari Kyoya. Yes, they were friends. After all, he was the only one whom Kyoya talked to casually. However, there was still some sort of barrier preventing them from fully reaching towards each other. That, and the brunette refused to admit his <em>true<em> feelings for the prefect.

_Herbivore, are you sure you don't mind?_

One might get shocked that _the_ Hibari Kyoya actually asked permission from someone, let alone a weak herbivore liked Sawada Tsunayoshi. It may be hard to believe, but he cared what Tsuna would think and do regarding his actions. And, thus, the question. They were currently talking about something that involved Hibari going out of town for a couple of days because of some sort of competition. Tsuna didn't really see the need for that, since Kyoya was the best there is. And, he didn't want the older student to be out of reach; not for even just a while.

_Tsunayoshi, are you still there?_

An exasperated sigh escaped his pink lips. Little did Kyoya know that calling him by his first name instead of 'herbivore' had such a large effect on him. Tsuna could already imagine it in his mind, which usually resulted in him blushing to no end. He would also stiffen and stutter, especially when his mother walked into his room at a random time for some reason. Yes, as said above, they were friends – no, best friends. And it was quite normal that best friends were on a first name basis. If Kyoya _really, really_ regarded him as a friend, then Tsuna saw him in an entirely different light. He was one of those very few people who saw the good side to him. He _was_ scary but, the strength always assured him that if the prefect was around, he would be alright. And, as such, he grew an infatuation for the dark-haired teen.

An infatuation he could never reveal.

It was like one of those completely cliché situations that included someone saying "I can't tell him. I'm afraid our friendship would end if I do." Tsuna had always thought of these scenes as petty and trivial but, now that he was the one experiencing it, he thought otherwise. It was frigging _**difficult**_.

_Tsunayoshi…_

The 'ding!' sound that came after the message snapped him out of his thought. His slender fingers hastily scrambled along the keyboard to type out a reply. An index finger hovered over the 'enter' button before Tsuna stopped himself. That. Was. Close. He had almost replied with a _'I don't mind. Especially since it's you.'_

He quickly prodded the backspace button several times. Erase, erase, erase.

_I don't. Go ahead. Be careful, okay? :D_

A small smile fleeted through his face as he sadly promised to himself, _'Someday. Surely, someday, I'll tell.'_ But, not yet.

He was certain he'll be content at just being near him, at just being friends with him. And fantasize about times like these that he could actually tell. After all, he was already lucky. He already broke down Kyoya's social walls and showed him that he cared. He had Kyoya. And whenever it comes that he would mistakenly type down another sentence that could reveal his feelings…

He could always press backspace.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<em>!<em>**

"_There are a lot of things a cloud could be bound to.  
>But this particular aloof cloud chooses to be with the sky<em>_**."**_

Hibari Kyoya leaned back unto his black leather chair and crossed his arms in thought. He was quite apprehensive and reluctant on telling this herbivore his feelings. After all, based on what other herbivores from school say, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko. How did he even expect to compete with such a cute and gentle girl? He was the exact opposite of what Sasagawa had. Not to mention she was a cute female who Tsuna liked since kindergarten.

A few minutes of thought, and Tsuna logged out. Kyoya closed the chat box. A small box next to his avatar indicated he had a new notification, just send a few seconds before Tsunayoshi logged out. He clicked it.

_iSky27 had posted in your topic_. Once again, he clicked it.

After reading the RP post and replying to it, his blue-gray eyes wandered over to the signature under his post. Tsunayoshi would never dare look at it after a certain incident involving some rabid yaoi fan. He himself wondered how he thought such a cheesy line. But, Kyoya realized that it was true.

It was true, that the cloud could never leave the sky. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** What do you guys think? This was just some random crap I came up with while i was talking to someone on the net. I almost entered the wrong post for someone. Twist the idea a bit, I got this. Ah, well. If I have nothing to do, I swear I'll post up another 1827 one-shot.

Well then, _rivederti_~


End file.
